powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t
is the third episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. It features the debut of Cube Kirin and the only appearance of ZyuohKing 1*5*4 Kirin Bazooka combination. Synopsis The Zyumans cannot return to Zyuland until they find the missing King's Credentials. Amu thinks she has found it and takes Yamato along with her, but she seems more interested in experiencing human culture. Their plan gets cancelled thanks to a Deathgalien Player Bowguns's attack. His attacks are too fast to be seen, until Yamato seems to unlock a new power. Plot The episode starts with Yamato handing out flyers for the missing Mark of the King. Sela, Leo, Tusk are seen helping to look for the Mark of the King, while Amu is looking at a dress in a shop display case. While there, she tells Yamato that she saw something like the last Mark of the King. Continuing in town, Amu is shown to not have seen the last Mark of the King as she actually takes Yamato around town to go shopping. At a picnic table, Yamato and Amu discuss how difficult it has been to find the Mark of the King. Eventually, Yamato’s eyes start spinning and he notices something that he thinks is the Mark of the King and he takes off to try and retrieve the item. Meanwhile, Bowguns of Team Azald arrives to a nearby highway and starts shooting arrows at vehicles. Leo, Sela, and Tusk’s tails go off and they hurry to the Deathgalien Player’s location. The three Zyuman transform into Zyuohgers and attack Bowguns, but he eventually escapes shortly after. On the Sagittari Ark, Quval questions Azald about his player rampaging on earth and that it was supposed to be his turn in the Blood Game. Ginis and Naria reinforce to the two Team Leaders that whoever amuses Ginis the most is the winner. Back in the city, Yamato and Amu track a down a local city bus to try and retrieve the supposedly thought Mark of the King from a couple on there. Once Yamato and Amu reach them, the girlfriend of the couple tells them that they can have it, which upsets the boyfriend of the couple because he got the rock for her. After realizing that the girlfriend left the item on the bus, Yamato and Amu get on the bus. On the bus, Yamato reaches the item but Amu tells him that it is too small in comparison to the Mark of the King. Amu states that she’ll have to get used to being on earth. Meanwhile, Bowguns returns nearby and attacks the city bus that Yamato and Amu are on. While Bowguns is chasing down the bus and shooting cars, Zyuoh Shark, Zyuoh Lion, and Zyuoh Elephant arrive and shoot Bowguns, who quickly escapes back onto the city bus. Realizing Sela, Leo and Tusk are right behind the bus chasing after the Player, Yamato transforms into Zyuoh Eagle and attacks Bowguns, telling him to get off the earth. After Yamato falls off the bus, he awakens his Zyuoh Eagle powers and he and Amu knock Bowguns off the bus. After Amu jumps off the bus, Yamato and the rest of the Zyumans reconvene before turning their attention back to Bowguns who landed near them. The four Zyumans and Yamato transform into Zyuohgers and attack the Player, who summons Moeba soldiers. After the Zyuohgers defeat the Moeba, Bowguns attacks the Zyuohgers with his arrows. After a few arrows, Yamato is able to deflect the arrows with his EagRiser into a few trees. Not knowing how he did that, Amu explains to him that his eyesight has awakened. Yamato tells his fellow Zyuohgers to awaken his power to knock Bowguns back. Yamato and the Zyuohgers gather at a river and they use their Zyuoh Busters to finish off Bowguns. Azald tells Naria to give Bowguns a Continue Medal and he grows giant. The Zyuohgers summon their Zyuoh Cubes and they form Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing. When ZyuohKing gets stuck in a pile of rocks, Bowguns prepares to fire, but then Tusk and Amu come to their rescue. After Yamato frees Cube Eagle from the rocks, he uses Cube Eagle, Cube Elephant, and Cube Tiger to combine into Zyuoh King 1*5*4. Shortly after combining, Yamato pulls the cube he retrieved earlier, where it transforms into Cube Kirin. Coming out of ZyuohKing, Cube Giraffe distracts Bowguns. Yamato tells Cube Giraffe to combine with ZyuohKing to form ZyuohKing 1*5*4 Kirin Bazooka. After combining, ZyuohKing finishes off Bowguns with its Kirin Bazooka: Zyuoh Fire finisher. In Mario’s house, Sela realizes there are Zyuoh Cubes in the human world too. In another room, Amu grows to use a vacuum for the first time, leaving Mario confused because he thought Amu has used a vacuum before. Yamato and Amu reconvene about the Zyuoh Cubes. Yamato then tells the remaining Zyuman that they need to learn how to do housework, upsetting them because they have to work, ending the episode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : *Couple: , *Bus Driver: Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Zyuoh Lion: *Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu, Zyuoh Tiger: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing: *Ginis: *Naria: *Azald: *Quval: *Bowguns: *Moeba: Various Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Kirin *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Combinations used: ZyuohKing, ZyuohKing 1*5*4, ZyuohKing 1*5*4 Kirin Bazooka Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': |キリン|Kirin}} **'Cube': Red *This is the first time Leo and Tusk don't assume their Zyuman forms. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Volume 1 features episodes 1-3: Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land, Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet and Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 11 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 帰りたいけど帰れない *Toei TV's official episode guide for 帰りたいけど帰れない